I'm Bored
by rpgfan100
Summary: Gentaro is bored, but Kengo is going to make sure he's the one have most of the fun.


I'm Bored

"…Kengo?"

Letting out a low sigh, Kengo opens his eyes to see a shirtless Gentaro slowly climbing into bed next to him, rest his on the pillow right next to Kengo's "I'm bored."

Looking over his shoulder, Kengo groans before turning around to face his boyfriend "You're bored? Look at what time it is. Just go to sleep."

Gentaro pouts before scooting closer to Kengo, wrapping his arms around Kengo's waist and resting his forehead against the other boy's "I don't want to. I want to do something else."

Gentaro didn't say what he wanted but, judging by how low his hands were, Kengo could make a pretty good guess.

"No" says Kengo "I have too much work to do in the morning. Just go to sleep."

Gentaro begans to pout after being chewed out by his boyfriend but Kengo had already closed his eyes at that point, resuming his attempt to going asleep. Gentaro pouts at the darkness for a little while longer before moving his hands down even lower to rest his hands on Kengo's ass.

"No!" cried Kengo, turning his back to Gentaro. Despite his voice being muffled by the pillow, Gentaro heard the boy well enough to stop his attempts.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the two boys simply laid quietly in the darkness. For a little while, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the other boy breathing. If things had remained like that for the next ten minutes or so, that would have been the end of Gentaro and Kengo's late evening. But…

*Deep Breath*

Opening his eyes, Kengo groans internally upon hearing Gentaro's exaggerated deep breath. Was he really serious about this? Did he not known what time it was? Not to mention all of the things he had to do the following day. Even if he went to sleep right now, he would be even more exhausted then usual come the end of tomorrow. It's only going to be even worse if they-

Gentaro let another exaggerated deep breath escape his lips, frowning as if Kengo could see it from the eye on the back of his head.

"What was that noise coming from the kitchen earlier?"

Looking over at his boyfriend, Gentaro is ecstatic to see Kengo turning over to face Gentaro, ignoring his still closed eyes. Sliding as close as he possible could to Kengo, Gentaro once again wraps his arms around the boy's waist, planting a kiss on his forehead as he did so.

"What was that noise coming from the kitchen earlier?" repeated Kengo, slightly louder to make sure Gentaro heard him.

Gentaro stops mid kiss before flashing Kengo a dumb smile "That noise earlier? Oh that was nothing. Just doing a bit of…cooking, that's all."

Kengo finally opens his eyes too look straight into Gentaro's "Cooking? Gentaro…you don't know how to cook."

"…I'm aware of that."

Shaking his head, Kengo brings his hands up Gentaro's checks before pulling the bigger boy in for a kiss. Letting Kengo take the lead on the kiss, Gentaro instead focuses on pulling down Kengo's pajama bottoms, revealing his pure white briefs.

After the need for air become too much for the two boys, they broke the kiss in order to catch their breath. As they did so, Gentaro threw Kengo's pajama bottoms as far away as he could in a random direction. Kengo wasn't going to need those for the rest of the night.

"I was almost asleep you know"

"Eh?"

"Then you started making a mess in the kitchen" says Kengo, his voice betraying more than a little of his annoyance "and I was forced to listen to you bang around in the kitchen like a toddler for God knows how long…"

"…were you?" asked Gentaro, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't really think much about it at the time, but he really did make a lot of noise didn't he? "I'm soooo sorry Kengo! I won't do it again I promise."

Kengo doesn't say anything at first. He simply fingers the waist band of Gentaro's pajama bottoms and pulls them down, nearly getting slapped in the face by Gentaro's erect member "What were you making anyway?"

"…What was that?"

Gently gripping Gentaro's boner, Kengo begins to slowly stroke erect member. Seeing a bit of precum, Kengo slowly licks the head of Gentaro's penis, causing the male in question to moan and shiver with pleasure. After stroking it a few more times, Kengo looks up at Gentaro "What were you making in the kitchen?"

"..Ummm…"

"Surely it must be something important if you were willing to destroy the kitchen at such a late hour" says Kengo, stroking Gentaro's penis just a little bit faster.

Gentaro moans before answering"…Ummm…I'd rather not say…"

Kengo ceases his stroking and looks up at Gentaro "So…knowing that I have work to do in the morning, you destroyed the kitchen, kept me awake well into the night, and won't even bother telling me what you were doing?"

Gentaro bits his lip "…I was hungry?"

Kengo squeezed Gentaro's penis, which never left his hand, as hard as he could for a brief moment, causing Gentaro to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Kengo was not happy with Gentaro's answer. Leaving Gentaro to catch his breath, Kengo gets off of the bed and kneels down to reach for something under the bed.

When he climbs back onto the bed, Gentaro notices a small, black box in his hands, along with a bottle of lotion. He doesn't think much about the box at first, he's far more interested in the lotion, but then Kengo fishes something very familiar looking out of the box.

"Is that…?"

From out of the box Kengo pulls out a pair of jet black handcuff, along with a matching black key, confirming Gentaro's suspicious. The couple had bought the handcuffs a couple of months ago after Kengo accidentally confessed that he had an interest in Dom/Sub. Outside of a few briefs times though, they still haven't really tried them out before.

Taking a quick look at the handcuffs, Kengo then looks at Gentaro with a devious, out of character smile resembling that of a slasher's smile. Sitting on Gentaro's stomach, Kengo doesn't even give the boy a chance to say anything before cuffing his hands above his head.

Looking between Kengo and the handcuffs in shock, Gentaro begins to stutter as Kengo, starting from his neck, begins to slowly kiss down his body until he reaches his dick. Smiling devilishly, Kengo places a single kiss on his penis before slowly backing away.

Kengo smiles as Gentaro begins to squirm under him, desperate for Kengo's attention. Kengo knew that he really should be getting to sleep but, if Gentaro really wanted to do this, they were going to do this his way.

As Gentaro continued to squirm, Kengo pulled off his underwear, leaving him wearing only a white muscle shirt, and reached for the lotion. Opening his legs as wide as he could, so that Gentaro was able to get a good look, Kengo drop some lotion into his hand and began coat his dick, ignoring the large amount that was falling onto the bed sheets.

Seeing Gentaro drooling like a hungry dog made Kengo more than just a little bit happy, not to mention it turned him on even more then he could have possibly imagined. Once he was finished with his penis, Kengo slowly crawled over the Gentaro and began to drip lotion all over his chest.

Once he was satisfied, Kengo began to rub the lotion in. Though he rubbed most of it Gentaro's chest, Kengo did his best to make sure that no part of Gentaro's body was ignored. He rubbed lotion into his neck, his arms, and his legs. The only part that was left was…

Dripping more lotion into his hands, Kengo begins to rub the lotion around Gentaro's anal, smiling with delight as Gentaro began to pant with delight, stopping only to occasionally moan. Once he was satisfied with the amount that he put, Kengo put a bit more lotion on his erection before preparing himself to enter his boy friend.

Looking up at his boyfriend, who was a slippery, panting, horny mess at this point, Kengo lined his penis up with Gentaro's anal before entering. Making no effort to hide his please, Gentaro cried out in sweet pleasure as Kengo slowly enters him.

Though he doesn't regret putting so much lotion on Gentaro, Gentaro's glistening chest and abs were far better than anything on TV, he does make note of the fact that it's rather difficult to get a good grip on his hip.

Despite this, Gentaro's loud moans of pleasure seem to be the perfect motivation for Kengo as he begins to enter and exit Gentaro at a faster rate, moan in synch with Gentaro. It isn't long before he begins to feel his climax draw near.

Crying out Gentaro's name, Kengo cums inside the young Kamen Rider, who also appears as though he will be cumming soon. After taking a second to catch his breath, Kengo reaches for Gentaro's dick and begins to stroke the rock hard erection as fast as he can. It's obvious from the sounds he's making that Gentaro is drawing very close to his climax. He's right on the edge when Kengo takes his hand off of Gentaro's dick just before his climax.

"NOOOOOOOO" cried Gentaro, squirming like a fish out of water "Don't stop! Why did you stop!"

Pulling his underwear back on, Kengo smiles as "To punish you of course."

"Punish me…you mean for-"

"Yep" says Kengo as he begins to walk back over to his side of the bed "Thanks to you, I'm going to have a hell of a day tomorrow. This is you punishment."

Though Gentaro had more than just a few things to say, Kengo had stop listening to him at that point. As Gentaro continued to squirm and cry out for release, Kengo simply climbed back into bed to go to sleep. May this time he'll learn not to bother him when he's trying to go to sleep.

When Gentaro woke up the next morning, the handcuffs were no longer on his hands and he was wearing his pajama bottoms. Looking at the time, it was evident that Kengo had already left to start his day quite some time ago.

After taking a second to remember what happened last night, Gentaro lets out a yawn before climbing out of bed. He was seriously considering masturbating right then and there, his morning wood a horrible reminder of the glorious climax that never came, but he decided against it. He didn't think he would have the time, not if he wanted to get this done before Kengo got home. Last night was a failure, in more ways than one, but Gentaro wasn't going to give up just yet.

By the time he was on his way home at the end of the day, Kengo still wasn't sure how he felt about keeping Gentaro from cumming. On one hand, Gentaro could have been far more considerate of the fact that Kengo still had a mountain of work to do and he needed his rest, other the other hand, not allowing Gentaro his climax at all seemed to be pushing things a bit too far. He'd have to apologize when he got home…

"SURPRISE!"

Upon entering his house, Kengo was immediately greeted by Gentaro screaming in his face, his usual dumb smile plastered on his face.

"…Eh?"

Taking Kengo by the hand, Gentaro drags the stunned boy out of the living room and into the kitchen. On the kitchen table rested a small, poorly decorated white cake with illegible writing on top. Try as he might, Kengo could understand a single word on top of the cake. But, thinking for a bit, he took an educated guess.

"Birthday Cake?"

"Yep!" says Gentaro "Happy Birthday Kengo!"

Kengo looked at Gentaro before looking back at the cake. He actually remembered his birthday?

"After finding out that you had to work on your birthday, I tried to put together a little get together for you to celebrate. Everyone else had to work today unfortunately, but I'm figured that the two of us would be more than enough. I even made the cake!"

"You made the cake?"

"Yep! I tried to make it yesterday but…" Gentaro puts his hands together and bows "Again, I'm sorry."

So that was why he was making so much noise in the kitchen last night. Kengo opens his mouth to apologize to Gentaro, but the Kamen Rider speaks before he has a chance to.

"You don't have to apologize for last night" begins Gentaro "I know that you've been wanting to try something like that for ages now but you haven't been able to work up the courage to do so."

Kengo opens his mouth to deny Gentaro's, truthful, claims but the boy cuts him off again "You're always working so hard, for both you and me, so I wanted to do something that was just for you for once. That..wasn't exactly what I had planned honestly but, as long as your happy, I'll let you dominate me whenever you want… Even if it means I can't orgasm."

Seeing Gentaro almost cry at the thought of being denied another orgasm, Kengo takes his boyfriend's hand and pulls him in the direction of the bed room.

"Where are-"

"To finish what I started last night" says Kengo, smiling at Gentaro "You had boner all day didn't you?"

Gentaro bits his lip and nods slowly "It was hella hard trying to bake a cake when all I could think about was...you."

Kengo smiles "I'll take care of that right away…Hey Gentaro."

"What's that?"

"Did you ever put a shirt on today?"

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy that I got the story done. I've been wanting to write a "mostly porn with a bit of plot" story for ages now and I'm glad I was able to get it done. I hadn't planned on it being a Dom/Sub story, it was just something that happened while I was writing it. Since I wrote this story to work on my sex writing skills, any feedback that you guys have is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
